Without A Heart
by Angel of Lost Dreams
Summary: This is after the years of Christine Daae, where Erik has a chance at gaining control of the Opera Populaire once more through Erika, and the development of a possible relationship between the two.
1. Prologue

Without A Heart

Disclaimer: I do not ownt he Phantom of the Opera, but the characters personalities are my own.

_"Pitiful creature __of__ darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage t__o show you, you are not alone…"_

"No!" Erik screamed sitting up with a jolt from his nightmare. As his breathing calmed down the pain came again. As his breathing calmed down the pain once again returned in Erik's chest where his heart should reside, but seemed to have disappeared a long time ago. Slowly, Erik got up and said as he stared to into the darkness, "Ever since you left that night Christine, I am nothing but one of the condemned to walk the earth without a heart forever shrouded in darkness, fearing the light and those who live there. Why did you have to do this to me? You were my muse and now I have nothing." Slowly Erik walked over to the organ and ran his hands along the keys as he sat down and began to play gently until he was once again exhausted himself and went back to sleep.


	2. The First of Many Descents

**Without a Heart?**

"Well done class, your dancing is improving greatly but still needs work. You're dismissed for today." Madame Giry said as she rapped her cane on the floor. As the class filed off the stage Erika walked slowly towards a deserted corridor where one lone door stood in the shadows.

As she opened the door she gasped at how glamorous every piece of furniture and art was. Before she walked over to the small vanity and saw a score of music and a blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. Out of the darkness suddenly cam a soft but dangerous voice that said, "Who are you and what are you doing in this room?"

Erika slowly turned around and saw a black shape standing in the shadows and than spoke realizing her voice was shaking, "I'm Erika and I cam here because my mother used to live in this room and I had only heard of this room in stories, and I wanted to see it in real life. Who are you monsieur?" Erika slowly began to back towards the door though her eyes never left the shadow's eyes,

"It is very nice to meet you Mademoiselle Erika. I am known here as the Phantom of the Opera, but you may call me Erik." The shadow replied coolly watching Erika preparing to stop her from leaving the room, which he knew she would try to do very soon.

"It is very nice to meet you monsieur. I am sorry to have disturbed you by coming in. I will leave now." Erika said as her hand turned the doorknob behind her and began to step out of the room.

Just as Erika was about to turn her back and leave the room fully Erik moved forward swiftly and caught Erika wrists and pulled her inside quickly. After pulling Erika fully back into the room Erik turned and locked the door to prevent another attempted escape. Erik than spun Erika around to face the mirror hiding his face just behind hers before speaking into her ear, "You will not be going anywhere Erika. You have two options that I will give you time to think about. One is that you became a correspondence between and the managers and you will meet me each night and do as you are instructed to do unless you want to ruin to come to your new home. Second option is that you must have this place and live with me for the rest of your life. Does all this make sense to you Erika?"

"But monsieur I don't understand, why you are doing this as I hope I have done nothing to offend you? Other than that yes everything makes sense to me." Erika replied more stunned than afraid of the man standing behind her. Yet, she has not even seen his full face but a mere glimpse of white than the image was lost.

A chuckle broke Erika's thoughts before Erik's smooth voice spoke again in her ear, "Because my dear I know of the connection that your father had with Monsieur Firmin. Now I will let you leave now and meet me here again tomorrow night at the same time. Do we have a deal Erika?" Erika nodded quietly as Erik stepped away and disappeared back into the shadows without another word. As soon as Erika was sure Erik was gone she ran back to the dormitories and got ready and into bed before she even began to think about her conversation with Erik and the choice she would have to make no matter how badly she just wanted to runaway and disappear forever. Slowly, Erika fell asleep still deciding about which option she would take.

The next day as Erika got ready for dance she knew she had made the right choice from the options given to her last night, as to which would option she would be able to live with for the rest of her life. Practice seemed to tick by minute by minute until finally Madame Giry dismissed the class with and irritated rap of her cane on the stage. As Erika looked at the clock her faced drained of color as she realized she would be late for her meeting with Erik, because she had been let out late from class. Erika ran towards the room the deserted corridor and rushed into the room breathing heavily when she heard Erik's smooth voice speak to her, "You're late Erika, I would have thought better of you to keep an appointment and get here on time. Why were you late?"

Finally Erika caught her breath and calmed down than said, "I am sorry to be late, Madame Giry was extremely aggravated and let us out late. Please forgive me Phantom." As she looked up for the first time, and saw Erik motion towards a seat across from him, as Erika sat down Erik smiled and a silence fell over the pair.

Finally Erik spoke, "That is fine Erika try not to always be late. Also please call me Erik, it is not a name I give out to just anybody. Lastly please tell which option who have taken from our discussion late night."

Erika began to speak slowly ensuring that she got her words to come out of her mouth correctly, "My choice Erik is to be your personal messenger and meet with your every night." Erik nodded as he stood and extended his hand to Erika. As Erika accepted his hand she asked, "Where are we going Erik?"

"We are going to my place so that we can talk with more freedom and without the risk of someone over hearing us talking. If you would please put on this for me Erika." Erik said as he produced a black domino mask that had no eyeholes cut into the mask.

Erika took the mask without a word than said, "Erik I can't see a thing. Is this really necessary?" Erika than felt Erik take one of her hands and begin to lead the way to his home.

"Yes my dear it is but I hope one day it will no longer be necessary between the two of us. Now step up a little Erika, there you go now we can continue on our way." Erik said gently as he lead Erika down a long hallway with only the light drip of water getting stronger as the moved further along until Erik once again broke the silence saying, "All right Erika I need you to move a little farther forward and than raise your foot about two inches off the ground." Erika nodded but when she lifted her foot she hit the very top of the boat's stern, but as she was about to try again Erik lifted her up and into the boat allowing her to sit down in front of him as he putted his way to his home.

As Erika's mask was removed she blinked several times allowing her eyes to become adjusted to the sudden amount of light that filled the chamber that she now stood in, before she said, "This is a beautiful home Erik. I don't mean that it is the best place for any person to live in but it does its job for you I am sure." Erik smiled than lead Erika around his home. He than walked over to the organ bench and sat down once again offering Erika a seat next to him as he began to play from an opera that lay open in front of them. As Erika sat next to Erik listening to the music she realized that this music expressed every part of Erik that he did not show to the world because he feared what they would say about it.

As Erik stopped playing he said before Erika could speak, "As you said this place does do its job as to my needs, but is not ideal. Unfortunately, Erika we don't have very much time tonight and I must take you back not but we will me again tomorrow. Please deliver this letter to Monsieur Frimin. Go ahead and head to the boat I will meet you there in a second." Erika nodded and as she took the note from Erika she walked over towards the boat, and took a seat replacing the mask back over her eyes.

As Erik assisted Erika out of the boat she said, "Erik that song that you played was amazing. It expresses everything about who you are even if you do not show it to the world."

"Thank you Erika I am glad you enjoyed for you will be one of the only people who will hear it in their life time." Erik said quietly as he pushed open the mirror leading back into the room. Erik than gently removed Erika's mask allowing her to regain her eyesight after a lack of it for so long, as her eyes focused on Erika's he face he said, "Until tomorrow Erika. Sleep well and don't forget to drop that letter for me tonight."

"Good night Erik. You sleep well to and I will se you tomorrow." Erika said as she smiled, than turned and left the room and began walking towards the manager's office to drop off the letter, than quickly went to bed, and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Make a Choice

Erika slowly woke up to someone shaking and calling her name. Groggily Erika said, "What is it?"

"The Phantom of the Opera is on the stage right now hurry up and come and see." The girl said as Erika sat up quickly, dressed, and followed the girl onto the stage and stopped dead in her tracks as she realized it really was the man Erika was in collaboration with.

As Erika stood there frozen Erik's gaze met Erika's as he said, "Well good morning everyone. I would like if one of you would run and get the manager's for me. Thank you." As quickly as one of the girls went, she returned with the managers who like Erika stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girl had not lied about the Phantom.

After a moment's silence Firmin broke the silence saying, "What do we owe this visit for Phantom? I trust I do not need to use force to make you leave this opera house for good?" Erik said nothing in response as he walked over to where Erika still stood.

As Erik turned behind Erika he drew a knife and placed it at Erika's throat, and pulled her closer to his body. As Erika struggled against Erik as he said to Firmin, "Maybe you do but if you try I will just take this young women with me and claim her as mine forever. Do you really wish to risk that? While I have the chance to ask what your name is my dear?"

"My name is Erika, monsieur, Erika Opera." Erika said as she stopped struggling against Erik's grip.

"It is nice to meet you Erika. Now Firmin, what is your decision, are you going to try and attack me or are you going to hear me out as to why I am here?" Erik replied looking into Firkin's face and knew his answer before anything was said.

"I would rather see you dead Phantom!" Firmin spat as he drew a dagger from his inside jacket pocket, but before he could make a move, a cloud of smoke enveloped the stage. After the smoke cleared both Erika and the Phantom had disappeared leaving no trace of how they had escaped without a sound. "Damn it Andrea, what do we do now? Erika was an important part of this opera and now the Phantom has her to use against us." Firmin said as he returned the dagger to its sheath looking at Andrea's stunned face and seeing no answer coming in the future.


	4. Let's Get to Know One Another Better

As the boat hit the shore Erika attempted to stand up but fall into Erik as he said, "Welcome back Erika. It is nice to see you again without the restraint of time. Did you sleep well?" Erika finally felt the domino mask being removed from her face allowing her eyes to open, but she saw nothing but darkness and felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

"I would say the same to you Erik but I can't see you. What is the meaning of having your house like this? Yes, I did sleep well until being woken up. Where are you?" Erika replied as she felt around her, but did not feel Erik anywhere near her.

A low chuckle from the shadow's a small distance away, than Erik's voice said, "Follow my voice Erik. I want you to learn to trust me, come towards me." As Erika walked towards Erik's voice she stopped when she felt her feet hit the water's edge, "Keep coming Erika, I am just ahead of you. Please trust me." Erik's voice said smoothly as Erika continued into the icy cold water, but slipped on the smooth rocks and once again fell into Erik's arms, with a cry that barely reverberated of the walls around her.

"Thank you for catching me Erik. Can we please go back to the shore and turn on the lights?" Erika said as she began to shiver from the cold temperature of the water around her.

"Of course Erika, hang on a second." Erik said as he carried Erika back to the shore, and turned up the lights to a dim before putting Erika down in a chair and wrapping a blanket around her. "Would you like something to eat Erika?" Erika said as he moved towards the kitchen, but turned in time to see Erika nod her head. As Erik disappeared and after a minute Erika heard a pan sizzling, and then Erik came back in with a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs down in front of Erika. As Erika ate she noticed that Erik seemed very tense. Erik noticed Erika's look of concern before she quickly dropped her gaze back to her food. Erik decided to address it saying, "What's on your mind Erika?"

"I was just wondering why you seem so tense Erik. Is everything okay?" Erika said quietly not raising her gaze from her breakfast until she felt her chair being turned and a hand underneath her chin force her to look into Erik's eyes.

"I am only tense Erika because I am afraid of what Firmin is going to do to get you back. If he tries to get down here by himself he will die, but he does not know of anyone who would willingly lead him down here. Are you worried about me Erika?" Erik said smiling as Erika's cheeks turned a lighter shade of pink.

"I was a little bit yes, but the most we can do is waiting and see if he is going to try anything. Relax Erik, Firmin acts all tough but he is far too selfish to care about a dancer's life, he would rather protect his own by hiding." Erika said as she stood and walked over to the organ, and looked at a piece that seemed to be in the working. "Could you play me something from this Erik?" Erika said becoming mesmerized with the lyrics of the song.

"Unfortunately Erika that score cannot be played to anyone, nor will it ever be again. You are still too innocent for the music that this score contains. Allow me though Erika to play you a different piece." Erik said as he sat down motioning for Erika to join him. "After I play why don't we go sit down again and get to know each other a little better. That sound okay to you?" Erika nodded and sat on the floor next to the organ as Erik began to play a piece from the newest opera that was being rehearsed. It took Erika a moment to realize that the music had stopped and that Erik was looking at her with a small smile on his face before he stood and offered his hand and led Erika over to the table again and said, "So tell me your story Erika and I will tell you mine."

"Do you want to know the whole story Erik?" Erika said and looked as Erik nodded, sighing before continuing, "I was born in Persia, and raised there for many years with my mother and father. My father worked for the royal family and my mother was a teacher for a school. My father was an 

architect and designed many of the homes that servants, and those who served the royalty, and my mother taught music, and was never questioned or challenged by even the most unruly children. For many years we lived in the houses my father had built and under the safety of the royal family, but then everything began to go downhill. When the sultan's only daughter went missing and was found dead in a hidden passage way my father was blamed for it and sentenced to trial even though he had not part in the design or making of that part of the palace. My father tried to get us out of the country but the sultan had made sure to cut off all chances for us to escape, so we had to sit and wait for my father's fate to be decided. My father was cleared due to lack of evidence, but then my father made the fatal mistake of trying to get all of us out of the country without canceling the contract with the sultan, which is an immediate sentence of death. He was caught when he was boarding the flight the day after we left and was shot there in the airport. The never came after my mother or me because they had killed the man that could have betrayed all of their secrets. So my mother and I moved her e to Paris, and lived her and my mother thrived here in this theatre but then was killed when she was walking home and was caught up in a shootout between two different gangs. I moved in and took my mother's place as the opera diva. I am sure you know the rest since I stepped foot in this opera house." Erik nodded and slowly stood and led Erika to a room that turned out to be her room.

Erik didn't speak until he had sat down next to Erika on the bed when he said, "This is your room Erik, if you need anything I will be right next door just knock if you need anything. Sleep well and I will see you in the morning." Before Erik stood up he gently leaned over on kissed Erika on the cheek, than quietly left the room, as Erika sat in silence wondering if it was just a figment of her imagination that Erik had just kissed her on the cheek or if that was a true show of affection from the notoriously cold hearted opera ghost. After sitting there for a few long minutes Erika decided to shrug it off and get some sleep and think more about it in the morning, as Erika slowly fell asleep her dreams began to drift 

to the mysterious man who lay just a few feet away from her in another room before she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep for the night.


End file.
